Odio
by Black x Cherry
Summary: Había muchas cosas que I-Pin odiaba y China era una de ellas. Fon x I-Pin.


**Título: **Odio

**Autor:** Black Cherry

**Resumen:** Había muchas cosas que I-Pin odiaba y China era una de ellas. Fon x I-Pin.

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenece y nunca lo hará~**

**~Odio~**

**Había muchas cosas que I-Pin odiaba.**

Algunas eran tan simples como las bromas pesadas de Lambo. O cuando la arena se le quedaba entre los pies cada vez que hacían una salida a la playa. Otras eran algo más complicadas como su odio al sufrimiento o a la guerra. Pero incluso para su corazón bondadoso, había algo que superaba el odio que le tenía a esas batallas entre mafias que nunca parecían tener fin: China. Su país natal, donde se había criado y había vivido felizmente durante diversos años. Y pese a todo ello, no podía evitar sentir odio hacia el país.

**Odiaba China porque allí era donde había nacido y eso había sido el inicio de todo.**

Hacia ya 13 años, en un pequeño pueblo, su madre había dado a luz muriendo en el proceso. Su padre, enfermo desde hacía meses, no pudo aguantar mucho tiempo el dolor; en pocas semanas, falleció dejándola así huérfana. Con ni siquiera un mes de vida, sin haber comido y bebido, con sus padres muertos... I-Pin era una presa más que apetecible para la muerte. No se acordaba mucho de ello, después de todo era una recién nacida, pero en el momento en el que estaba por rendirse, se desató una tormenta.

Tal vez fue la casualidad la que hizo que estuviese por los alrededores, tal vez fue el destino el que le convenció para que buscase refugio en ese pequeño pueblo, pero Fon se encontró de repente con un pequeño bebé abandonado. Enfrente de él, un pequeño ser que se aferraba a la vida como podía. Enfrente de ella, una figura masculina a la que estiró los brazos buscando refugio de la muerte.

Fue por su carácter amable y el hecho de que esos dos ojos castaños no dejaban de mirarle fijamente, que no pudo abandonarla allí. Se refugió de la tormenta las siguientes horas y, una vez el sol volvió a salir, decidió buscar ayuda para la niña. Paseó por todo el pueblo hasta que una agradable señora y su familia alimentaron al bebé, quien en unos días mejoró visiblemente. Tan concentrado estaba Fon en cuidarla, que en un parpadeo ya había pasado más de una semana sin apenas entrenar.

Gracias a la ayuda de la señora, que resultó ser la dueña de la posada, pudo programarse un horario para poder entrenar sin descuidar el cuidado del bebé. Por las mañanas entrenaría mientras el bebé se quedaba con la mujer y, al llegar la tarde, cuidaría él mismo de la niña. Agradeció con su mejor sonrisa a la señora toda la ayuda que le estaba brindando y consiguió con ese gesto que le dejasen hospedarse gratuitamente allí. Al día siguiente de haber acordado todo con la mujer, comenzó su rutina con su fiel compañero. Y para su sorpresa, se encontró con que _odiaba_ tener que cerrar la puerta de la posada si eso significaba que perdía de vista esos ojos marrones.

**Odiaba China porque allí era donde se había criado.**

Los días empezaron a pasar, así como las semanas, los meses e incluso los años. Y, de pronto, la niña contaba ya con 4 años. Para Fon, I-Pin era su mayor orgullo. De hecho, la primera palabra que había dicho la china había sido precisamente su nombre. Aquello le hacía sentir que era alguien realmente egoísta, porque la mantenía a su lado aunque los dos sabían que era peligroso. Sin embargo, no podía dejarla sola. La tenía a su lado incluso cuando entrenaba, cosa que había despertado en I-Pin cierta pasión por las artes marciales. Cuando la niña intentó dar su primera patada y cayó de espaldas, se ganó una de las caras más tiernas de Fon. Ella le sonrió con esa timidez suya que hizo que el hombre se agachase para poder besarle la frente, un gesto que se convirtió en algo cada vez más frecuente. Aunque lo que I-Pin no notaba era que cada vez que Fon le dedicaba semejantes muestras de cariño, dentro de él crecía el _odio_ hacia la diferencia de edad tan grande que les separaba.

**Odiaba China porque de allí se llevaba uno de sus peores recuerdos.**

Poco antes de cumplir 5 años, ocurrió algo que les hizo entender a ambos que la felicidad no dura siempre. I-Pin nunca se perdonaría el haber insistido tanto. Fon, por su parte, lo que no se perdonaría era el hecho de haber cedido y haberla dejado sola. Su amigo Lichi, aquel mono que había estado con él tanto tiempo, le miraba fijamente queriendo transmitirle que no había manera de que pasara algo por unos minutos que la niña estuviese sola. Pero ocurrió, y aunque nadie señaló a Fon como el culpable, él no pudo formar parte de ese triste engaño.

A I-Pin la habían secuestrado unos ladrones. Tal vez venderían a la chica y le tocaría ser una esclava de por vida, o bien la mataría. Y él sentía que no podía hacer nada. Negándose a ser un inútil, buscó día y noche sin descanso hasta que por fin la encontró. Inconsciente, llena de sangre, llena de heridas. Lo primero que comprobó fue que tuviese pulso; y, una vez aliviado al saber que estaba viva y que no la habían violado o torturado, pudo dejar que la ira tomase el control. Dejó que la rabia de verla en ese estado dominase sus sentimientos y se lanzó en contra de los ladrones. Cuando noqueó al último de ellos, cogió a I-Pin entre sus brazos besando su frente en un acto de cariño. Había llegado a tiempo. Así que Fon echó a correr camino al pueblo intentando deshacerse de esa _odiosa _sensación que le decía que no podía protegerla.

**Odiaba China porque su primer vuelo sola lo había cogido allí.**

Cuando Fon la llevó al aeropuerto, esta vez con forma de bebé, se tuvo que enfrentar a dos ojos castaños inundados en lágrimas. Hizo su mejor esfuerzo por mantenerse tranquilo; aunque aquello le gustaba menos que a ella, lo hacía por su propio bien. Así que le dedicó su mejor sonrisa mientras le prometía que se volverían a ver. I-Pin le correspondió el gesto mientras bañaba su rostro en lágrimas tan amargas como su dolor. Y aunque no querían separarse, aquel día la niña cogió un vuelo hacia Japón.

I-Pin embarcó; Fon se quedó en tierra. Ella no pudo dejar de llorar; él se llevó una mano al pecho intentando aliviar el dolor que sentía. Ella _odiaba _tener que irse; él _odiaba_ no poder acompañarla. Y ni siquiera sabían que el otro se sentía igual.

**Odiaba China porque la peor llamada de su vida la recibió de allí.**

I-Pin tenía 13 años, vivía en la mansión Vongola y era feliz. Después de todo, Tsuna y sus guardianes le habían tratado como si fuese de la familia. Así que no le extrañó cuando Reborn le comunicó que le tenían una sorpresa: Fon iría a Italia en unos pocos meses para celebrar su cumpleaños. La chica no podía estar más contenta. Tenía ganas de ver a su maestro, de comunicarle todas las aventuras que había vivido, de abrazarle, de sentirle cerca. Tenía ganas de ver al arcobaleno sonreír y dejar así de sentir ese vacío en ella. Y como ella esperaba, a los pocos días el teléfono sonó: era una llamada de China. Susurró emocionada un hola mientras sus labios no podían dejar de reprimir una sonrisa. Un gesto que, a los segundos, se rompió de golpe.

La llamada era de un conocido de él que le comunicó que había muerto. Fon, el arcobaleno de la tormenta, había fallecido en combate. El tiempo se paró de un instante a otro; después, I-Pin farfulló que no entendía qué estaba ocurriendo y que, por favor, Fon se pusiese al teléfono. Pero él no dijo nada... porque ya no podía. En cuanto lo entendió, la chica se puso a llorar. No volvería a ver a su maestro, y eso era algo que ella odiaba.

**Odiaba a China porque allí era donde él descansaba.**

Los Vongola se encargaron de pagar el viaje, escoltarla e incluso intentar animarla. Pero I-Pin apenas lo notó. Ni siquiera sintió dolor cuando se encontró, de pronto, enfrente de la tumba de Fon. Tampoco sintió ganas de llorar o de comenzar a gritar de manera histérica. A unos pasos de ella, Tsuna la miró con lástima; desde aquella fatídica llamada, la china parecía un alma en pena. Parecía estar completamente vacía, como si Fon hubiese muerto llevándosela con él.

Y, sorprendentemente, sintió la brisa mecer sus cabellos. El viento que le indicaba que él seguiría con ella siempre. Confiada con ello, I-Pin confesó al viento lo mucho que amaba a su maestro. Después, contuvo la respiración unos segundos; el viento le hizo una gentil caricia. Y la chica sonrió, aunque él _odiaba_ el hecho de no poder decirle que él también la amaba.

**I-Pin odiaba China porque allí falleció el hombre que amaba.**

Le prometió delante de su tumba que seguiría practicando artes marciales, que se dedicaría a proteger a todos aquellos que la habían cuidado. Juró que nunca le olvidaría y que intentaría ser feliz, porque había sido Fon quien le había enseñado lo que significaba la felicidad.

I-Pin se prometió que, cuando aquella guerra terminase, volvería a verle. Y que, tal vez entonces, tendría la fuerza para recordarle y no ponerse a llorar. Porque quería pensar en él y poder volver a sonreír, como había hecho desde que había nacido. Porque _odiaría_ que Fon viese que se sentía mal por su culpa.

**Fon amaba China porque fue allí donde la conoció.**

Si había sido el destino o una mera casualidad, no le importaba. Aquella tormenta en aquel pequeño pueblo le había entregado la oportunidad de ser feliz. Y si no hubiese decidido volver a su tierra natal, quizás jamás hubiese descubierto que _odiaba_ una vida sin I-Pin.


End file.
